Klaine meet and help 1D
by gleeklainemerthur1999
Summary: kurt is made head designer and blaine helps larry stylinson while blaine has a special suprise for Kurt and one direction love the way they sing. Rubbish? Yep it was. My first fanfic so please be gental and please review and give me other ideas for different stories
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt Prov**

I was nervous. Who wouldn't be? Today it the day I find out if I got my dream job, becoming One Direction's head designer.

'Kurt calm down, I'm sure you have gotten the job because you are amazing and totally right for it.' My boyfriend, for 4 years 11 months and 20 days, Blaine said 'You will do just fine.'

'Yes I think I might have the job but the interview was weird'

_Flashback two weeks to the interview_

_I walked into the interview room nervous but exited as I have the chance to audition for my dream job._

'_Hi I'm Sam. You must be Kurt. I will be interviewing you today. First of all I have to ask are you a fan of One Direction?'_

'_Yes my boyfriend and I are quite big fans of the boys.'_

'_Boyfriend?'_

'_Ah yes….. Did I forget to mention my boyfriend? He is amazing we have been together for almost 5 years and is a singer/song writer but his career has taken a bit of a stop as he is not really making any progress. But he is an amazing singer and can play the guitar and the piano. Sorry I'm rambling about him!'_

'_No it's ok it show me you truly love him. Can you sing? And have you done anything to do with fashion before?'_

'_Yes I can sing rather well. Blaine and me use to be in the school glee club when we were in high school and yes I have done a lot of work in fashion. I mean look at these clothes!'_

'_Yes I can see what you mean. They are very in this season! I will talk to the rest of the department and I will phone you in about two weeks to tell you if you have the job.'_

'_Thanks talk to you then.'_

_Flashback end_

The phone rang playing _Teenage Dream_. I blushed because it had been my ring tone ever since Blaine sang it and he just smiled at me. _Courage. _I picked up the phone.

'Hello is this Mr Kurt Hummel? It is Sam with news on the job you interviewed for.'

'Hi this is Kurt and please tell me what have you decided?!'

'Well I am pleased to say that you do have the job am we want you to meet the boys today.'

'Yes… oh my I am SO exited' Blaine sat their smiling at me knowing that I was happy so he was happy.

'And please bring your boyfriend and his guitar everything will be explained later.'

'Um… ok we will be there as quick as we can!'

'All right. See you later then.'

I jumped straight onto Blaine and kissed him to his surprise.

'Thanks for believing in me when I didn't.'

'It's ok. Are we going then?'

'Yes. Yes. Yes. And bring your guitar.'

'Um ok lets go then!'

* * *

_One hour later. Outside One Direction's house in London_

I knocked in the door hearing feet running around upstairs. Sam then opened the door smiling as soon as she saw us.

'Hi Kurt and you must be Blaine. And I see you brought your guitar. Good. Please come in.'

We walked into their house and looked around. It was amazing. The spiral staircase and the space and we could see what i would presume to be the music room and the lounge. Their was a dining room of to the left and a tv was playing the big bang theory.

'Please come this way' Sam said leading us to the music room! 'boys! I want you to come and meet someone.'

'Please don't say its another one of her boy friends!' someone, who i believe was Niall, said. And they all then came through the door looking as fit as they always do.

'No! It is not one of my boyfriends! This is Kurt your new head designer for your clothes and Blaine his 'spacial friend'' Blaine smiled at the boys who looked shocked and then looked at me and kissed me. The boys looked even more shocked at that.

'Right i would like to talk to all of you about what you would like to were and the style you like. Niall shall we start with you?'

'Yer, sure'

'Um.. Blaine can I talk to you?' Louis asked all of a sudden.

'Um...yer sure.'

I watched them walked out of the and wondered to my self what Louis wanted to ask Blaine.

* * *

**Blaine prov**

I followed Louis after looking at kurts face wondering what he wanted me for. We stopped at what looked like a study and he turned and faced me.

'Um...can I ask you a few questions?'

'um yer sure.'

'I want to know... when did you find out you were...um...'

'gay?'

'Yer... um... im sorry I know we only just met and its a big question but...'

'Your wondering if you are gay? And how I can be so open with it infront of people i dont know?'

'Um yer'

'Its ok you will be just fine. When i first told people i was gay they were just like hay if your gay then your life is just going to suck. That's when he first found out i was gay. Thats what i said to Kurt when i had just dome a performance of teenage dream with the rest of the warblers, at Dalton. Thats what made him first fall in love with me on the first day we met. The first time i fell in love with him was when he sung blackbird because his bird had died. I first kissed him when i told him the duetwe sang at nationals and he asked me why i picked him to sing with. I told him that he moved me and kissed him. We sang Candles by Hay Mondey. I gess i'v neven been shy infront of people espeshally singing because i always have the main singing part when i was at Daton. If you love you have to tell them and if you like girls and boys then your bi. You've just got to try and reveal your feelings.'

'Thanks Blaine. I feel better and I know i only just met you but i think we can be friends and talk more.'

'Yes i think we can be friends and as we are now friends and i know we have just met but in 2 weeks i am going to propose to him because we would have known eachother for five years and i think it will be time.'

'Wow you must really love that guy. I'm pleased for and think he deserves you because you are a kind man.'

'Thank's, its probebly your turn to talk to Kurt and please don't tell him'

'Oh i wont don't want to ruin the suprise!'

When we started wakling back to Kurt and the rest of one direction. Louis just asked questions about Kurt and our five years together.

We walked back in to the room laughing and the others just looked at us as it was odveous they had all talked to Kurt.

'Blaineee, we have hured alot about you and your singing and how you can play the piano and guitar. Can you sing us a song?' Harry asked and Louis just looked at at Harry dreamily and i could tell that was who he was on love with.

'Blaineee?' I said looking at Kurt.

'Oh soz about that it just slipped out!'

'Um ok, it that why you wanted me to bring my guitar?' I said as i looked at Sam.

'Kurt told me you could sing so i was wondering if you could preform for us.'

'Ok, what should i sing?'

'How about candles?' Louis asked then blushed as everyone looked at him.

'I'll sing it if Kurt sings his part.'

'On all right it sing it with you but your playing the guitar!'

'All right' Said Harry still looking at Louis probably wondering how he knew about it.

I picked up my guitar and started playing the soft backing track.

_The power lines went out_  
_And I am all alone_  
_But I don't really care at all_  
_Not answering my phone_  
_All the games you played_  
_The promises you made_  
_Could't finish what you started_  
_Only darkness still remains_

_Lost sight_  
_Couldn't see_  
_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_

_Been black and blue before_  
_There's no need to explain_  
_I am not the jaded kind_  
_Playback's such a waste_  
_You're invisible_  
_Invisible to me_  
_My wish is coming true_  
_Erase the memory of your face_

_Lost sight_  
_Couldn't see_  
_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_

_One day_  
_You will wake up_  
_With nothing but you're sorries_  
_And someday_  
_You will get back_  
_Everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_

While we were singing we were looking into eachothers eyes while i carried on playing the guitar.

When we finished singing their was silence. I looked around and saw that all six people in the room were crying. I know we were good but not that good! Then they suddenly burst into applause and Sam came towards us smiling.

'That was amazing. I'm sure management will love you guys and i think you could definitely open up the show every time and come on tour with the boys and of corse Kurt will be singing with you and will also be head of design.'

'Really?! I can do both and have you checked this with management?'

Then a voice came from a phone Sam was holding.

'Management was listerning all the way through the song and I have to say you boys have tallent.' The voice said. Then i suddenly realised who it was. Simon. 'I would be glad to let you tour with the boys and be the warm up act and Sam told me Blaine was having trouble kick starting his career and I will love to give this opportunity for you to get going. What do you say boys are you up for it?'

'I would love to do it. It would be a great honer to preform befor such wonderful boys. And i'm gld that I would be going around with Kurt when he is designing clothes for the boys.'

'Yes and just to let you know we start touring in three weeks so you will need to brush upon all your glee songs and Blaine you can go on first and sing a few of your songs then Kurt can come on and sing the glee songs you have.'

'Thanks Simon i'm sure this will really help Blaine get his career going.'

'Its ok he is a really good singer so he should be given a chance. Right boys I need to go talk later.'

'Bye Simon'

* * *

_Warning: possible smut_

**Kurt prov**

We were back at home deciding how to celebrate. I was cooking Blaine's fav meal, chicken and noodles. He was siting going over our tapes of glee music and his songs for his solo at the begining. He was going to sing two songs then we were going to see three together.

'It's ready!' I called as I put it on the table infront of the tv and turned it on. 'Do you want to watch a film?'

'Yer sure. What do you want to watch?'

'How about Narnia: Prince Caspian?'

'Yes sure' He sat down and started to eat his dinner while I put the movie on. When we had finished our dinner i curled up into Blaine's chest and he looked down and smiled at me. He was soon engrosed in the movie and was crying when the kids were going back to their world. All of a sudden he said 'Theirs something going on between susan and caspian. I bet their going to kiss.'

'Well if your mister know it all why don't you make the kiss 4D?' I said with a smile as he understod what I ment.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Susan rush over and as she kissed Caspian i felt soft lips press against mine. At first they were soft pecking on my lips but they started to get more and more pushy. His toung brushed against my lips seeking entry which i alowed and I made the most girlyest nose I have made. Our tongues then started to battle which he eventually won gaining him entry to my mouth. He then stod up and pulled me with him taking me towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Louis pov**

I was sitting in my bedroom watching Twilight and thinking. I was still glad that Blaine had been given the warm up job and Kurt was designing our clothes and gets to sing with his boyfriend soon to be husband but i know i have to keep it a secret.

I have been thinking about Harry all day and being able to talk to Blaine about it has helped but i still dont know what to do. I feel that i love Harry more than the bromance everyone thinks we have and I love the fan name Larry Stylinson and want it to happed but I dont know what Harry feels towards me and if he feels the same. If i tell him my feelings will he still like me or will we go to worse enemys.

Their was a knock on the door and a soft voice said 'Louis? Are you awake? Can i come in?'

It was Harry. I would know that voice anywhere. I didn't want him tonight my head was just full of thoughts and hormones were racing through my body? I dont know if i would be able to control myself. I let him just walk away pretending to be asleep. I sighed thinking of him, what could be and what couldn't.

I managed to fall asleep their ontop of the covers with my clothes still on.

**Kurt pov**

I woke up and sighed feeling the walm body up against me.

'hey beautiful,' Blaine said as he looked at me, 'your cute when you sleep! We have a lot of work to do today. But first we need to get dressed.'

He got up and started puting on his calvin kline boxers and then his tight jeans and a black tight polo neck with a collar so he could put on his multi-coulered bow-tie. I watched him get dressed then roled over. He the suddenly jumped onto the bed and pulled me off.

'Blaineee!'

'Come on Kurt! We have to decide what songs we are going to sing together and practice them then I need to decide what songs i'm going to sing and you need to decide what the boys are going to were.'

'Oh yes and the tour starts in three weeks and we need to practice! It's going to be really busy!'

'Kurt do you know what it is in two weeks?'

'No? Is their another thing i need to do?'

'Kurt two weeks away is when we celebrate 5 years together.'

'Oh my yes it is. I'm so sorry i forgot.' As i said that I launched myself towards Blaine and kissed him. When we finaly broke apart i smiled at him. Then i got dressed into my black lether jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and black jeans. Blaine then went and jelled his hair while i did mine.

'What shall we do first?' i asked him.

'Why don't you go through the four changes of clothes they all need for each prformance and i will choose the songs i'm going to sing at the beggining and run through them.'

'Ok sweety'

We settled down and got to work him practicing the songs he's going to sing and me puting together the clothes.

By four we had both finnished an were now descussing what songs we were going to sing together.

'I think we should sing candles as it is what we got the job on and mabey animal and if i re-write it for two people could we do it's not unusual?

'Yes! Yes! Yes! I love that song and animal is good. I think we have our songs!'

'Right i think we will be paying a visit to the boys tomorow and i think we should just prctice animal and i will get writting!'

**Harry pov**

****I wanted to talk to Lou last night but i could tell he diden't want to talk to me. I could hear him moving last night while he was pretending to be asleep. Kurt and Blaine were coming round today to talk through our clothes and to preform the songs their going to sing. I have to be honnest, they are really good singing together, and i cant wait to hear the songs Blaine is going to sing. They were geting hear in an hour so i better go and have a shower.

I stripped and jumped in making the water as hot as i could stand thinking about Lou. My feelings about him have changed. We play our bromance well infront of an audience and infront of the boys but i always think why we clicked so well. From the first time we met in the loo and them we were put in the band. I was sad i wasn't good enough to get in on my own but i was glad i was given a chance. When we got through to the live shows we were all over the moon and i was just happy i could spend a longer time with all the boys espeshally Lou.

Eventually the hot water started to run out so i quickly jumped out and turned the water off. I ran back to my room as i was getting cold and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt not really caring what i put on and dried my hair.

I start making pancakes as all the boys love them espeshally Niall who eats about ten every time we have them! All the other boys then make an aperance as they have odveously smelt the food!

'I'm so glad you have started to make breakfast as i am sssooooo hungry!' Niall said.

'Your always hungry Niall!' Zayn exclamed jumping on Niall's shouders causing him to fake melt down.

We all laughed at Niall's esperssion looking hurt and exited at the same time. 'Being hungry is good.' he muttered to himself turning towards the lounge and slumping intothe couch turning on the tv and puting on Merlin.

'Oh come on Niall were only messing aroung with you. You always eat loads. I'll tell you what i'll do you double the amount of pancakes i was going to do for you!' I said teasingly.

I caught a sly smile on his face knowing that was what he wat trying to trick me into doing. 'Oh fine' he said almost laughing as he turned and smiled at us.

'You cheaky little bugger!' Liam said while laughing his head off, 'your going to have to make 30 pancakes for us all to eat know!' He said while trying to look sympathetic which was hard as he was still taughing.

'I'll make 35 some for Blaine and Kurt when they get hear in..' i then looked at the clock, 'half and hour.' i sighed knowing i wont nearly be done then.

**Kurt pov**

****I woke up and looked at the clock. Holy shit were supose to be their in 45mins. I let my arm feel around looking to fine Blaine only to find cold sheets. I realise that i can hear the shower on and decide to get up as we need to leave in 15mins. I put on my red trousers and my tight white t-shirt and go to the mirror to fix my hair. When the shower goes of i wait for Blaine to come out.

'Come on Blaine we need to go or we will be late for one direction!'

'I'm just getting dressed. I'll be out in a sec.' I sighed thinking of him and what he was going to wear.

When he finaly stepped out i smiled. He was, odveously, wearing a red bow tie and a white t-shirt with black jeans. I ended up laughing realising what i was wearing. He looked at me quizzically. 'What's the matter? Have i forgotten something?'

'No. No. We match clothes wise.' i said holding up my black jacket. He smiled picking up his red one and putting it on lead me out of the apartment.

'We don't have time for breakefast so we'll get something for lunch.' Blaine said while halling a cab.

'It's ok we'll be late otherwise.' I said while climing into the cab and told the man where to go.

* * *

**Half and hour later**

****I knocked on the vaguely familiar front door and kissed Blaine when the front door opened and Liam stepped out. I blushed and pulled away from Blaine.

'It's ok guys,' Liam said smiling, 'please come in. Harry has made you some pancakes if you want them. He's been cooking for half an hour and has made 35! It was very funny!' He said while letting us in.

'Smells good,' Blaine said, 'we haven't had breakefast yet. We woke up to late!'

Liam laughed while giding us to the kitchen where i could hear laughing.

'Hay guys,' Liam said walking into the kitchen, 'gess who's hear and their very hungry!'

The other boys looked up and smiled when they saw us especially Louis i see and my mind imediatley goes back to the talk they had which i didn't want to about but i think i might tonight.

'I'm glad your hungry, i made so many pancakes coz someone,' he said while turning to look at Niall, 'tricked me into making doubble the amount i was going to make!'

'Well thank god for Niall or we will be going hungry!' I said while smiling at Niall.

**Half an hour later.**

'Well thank you Harry for making these pancakes. Their delicious!' Blaine said smiling at him.

'Right we better get to work.' I said looking at the boys, 'It's half ten so I could give you all half an hour to talk to me about my costumes designs' I said while pointing to my design bag.

Louis smiled and said that it would be a good idea and decided to go first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurt pov**

Two and a half hours later i had finally finished talking to all the boys and, if they weren't talking to me they were talking to Blaine about us and how we met. They were also talking to him about the songs we were going to sing and composing. They had Blaine and Niall on the guitar playing the cords for little things while who ever wasn't talking to me was singing the song as well and Blaine and Niall. Blaine was putting his own little spin on it in certain places and the boys just smiled at him nodding their head.

'Right i have talked to everyone so it it on to singing?' i asked while smiling at the boys who odveously enjoyed singing with Blaine.

'Yes it is.' Zayn said looking at us expectantly.

'I am going to sing two songs on my own. I didn't write the first one but it is emotional it is Not Alone and the second one is Human.' Blaine said smiling as he know i loved thoes songs. He started strumming on the guitar playing the intro and then started singing.

_I've been alone_  
_Surrounded by darkness_  
_I've seen how heartless_  
_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_  
_You felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
_But it ain't hard trying_  
_Every time I see you smiling_  
_And I feel you so close to me_  
_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_  
_I trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_  
_I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_You know our love is all we need_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through._

I have been smiling through out the whole song and understand why he wants to sing it. I look ap and notice louis was looking at harry. I have know about their bromance 'Larry Stylinson' but have never thaught much of it but then my mind goes to the talk he had with Blaine then he came back and asked us to sing Candles. Mabey they were talking about us. When he had finnished i smiled and looked at him tears in my eyes knowing that every word he sang he means. The boys were claping and chearing loving the song.

Blaine just smiled and took the congratulations well. He then moved to the piano and started to play the intro to Human.

_I feel like a loser_

_I feel like I'm lost_  
_I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all_  
_But believe me, I'm not helpless I just_  
_Need someone to love_  
_So my situation's rough_  
_But that just makes me a dumb human_  
_Like you_

_I feel like a shortstop_  
_Along third base_  
_I may just help you but I still don't like your face_  
_But believe me, I'm not hostile I just_  
_Want to hear you laugh_  
_When I'm sarcastic like that_  
_But that just makes me a dumb human_  
_Like you_

_Why_  
_Do I have this incredible need to stand up_  
_And say "Please, pay attention?"_  
_It's the last thing that I need_  
_To make myself seen_  
_Well, that ain't my intention_  
_No_

_I feel like an artist_  
_Who's lost his touch_  
_He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much_  
_But believe me, I've got something_  
_I just don't know how to say_  
_That I'm just fine with the way_  
_With the way that I'm moving_  
_But that just makes me a dumb human_  
_That just makes me_  
_That makes me a human like_  
_You_

I smiled at him as he knows this is my fav song he has writen. It seamed like he finnished to soon and we were all clapping again. I stood up and walked over to Blaine and sat on his lap which unbalanced him making him fall of the leather piano stool. All the boys then were laughing their head of at us for we were now all tangled together on the floor.

'Sorry about that sweety,' i told him grinning, 'didn't mean to unbalance you i just wanted to kiss you!' And with that i kissed him. I knew we werebeing watched and the kiss was becoming rather heated so i pulled away and whispered later in to his ear causing him to smile. We then untangled ourselves and helped eachother up grinning widely. I realised we were being watched and looked at them. Liam and Niall were odveously embarised and were looking at their feet. Zayn was looking at the piano and 'Larry Stylinson' were looking at eachother smiling.

Blaine decided to cut the scilence, 'Um...Sorry guys' he muttered. In an instant he changed and was loud and clear.

'The songs we decided to sing together are Candles, off corse, Animal which i arranged for two people and it's not unusual coz we love these songs and feel we connect with them and we have sung them before.' I suddenly looked at my watch and realised it was half six.

'JZ! Look at the time! We were going out for dinner tonight. And we've missed the booking.' I looked down realising Blaine didn't know i had made a booking.

'You made a booking?' he asked looking at me saddly.

'Yer. I wanted to make tonight special and ask you something.'

Blaine looked at me quizzicaly. 'Oh kurt i'm so sorry i didn't realise what the time was.'

Harry looked at the situation 'we'll give you guys some space.' Harry gestured to the others to leave and i gave him a thank you look.

Blaine was looking sorry and didn't know what to say. 'w..what question did you want to ask me?' i noticed he tapped his back pocket making sure something was in their.

'Blaine, from the moment me met on the stairs in that old building i knew you were the one and i wanted to make this moment special but things don't always go to plan so hear goes. I have been planing this day for a long time and hearing you sing today made me realise why i love you. You moved me Blaine..' I could tell he knew i was reciting what he first said to me before our first kiss. 'I love you Blaine Anderson and...' I took a deep breath in and slid down on one knee, 'will you marry me?' As i said this i pulled out a red velvet box with a silver ring in it that has a bow tie made out of dimonds with your mine engraved on the inside. I looked up at Blaine who was silent.

'Yes' he said almost laughing. As he said that he put his hand in the back pocket and pulled out a velvet box. My eyes widened and i stood up.

He opened the box and i looked inside. I saw a silver ring with three dimonds, one big in the middle and two small on either side. I noticed engraved on the inside it said my missind puzzle piece. I brought in a sharp intake of breath and smiled.

'Seems like we had the same idea' he said and put the ring on my finger and i took the ring i had made for him and put it on his finger. I put my hans under his chin and lifted it up then crushed my lips on his. It seems like we were their for ages and tounges did get onvolved.


End file.
